Hey Mr. Messy (song)
Hey Mr. Messy is a song dedicated to Mr. Messy and has featured on the LP Mr. Men & Little Miss Sing Along, a sing-along album consisting predominantly of love songs often where the singer takes the place of being the (potential) romantic partner to the character that is sung about. It has a similar aggression to Chatter, Chatter, Chatter! Lyrics Ooooo wee! You are messy! If there was a Mr. Mess contest you'd win hands down! Yuck! YUUUUUCK!! If they gave prizes for the best of mess; you'd win that! You would win! You are a mess and I confess I don't know how you managed to mess up yo' hair like that! Hey, you got somethin' livin' in there? Hey Mr. Messy, take a look at your room. Drivin' mama crazy and you'll do it to papa soon. Looks like it was hit by a gigantic twister, everybody's having an affair and I gotta tell you, mister. You're such a nice guy, you better get it together and try not to be so messy. (Messy!) Hey Mr. Messy, take a look at your life. You never get a job, but it'll be hard to get a wife. If you don't take the time to figure out where you're at, you wonder without a dime on the corner holding out your hat. You're such a nice guy, you better get it together and try not to be so messy. (Messy!) Yeah yeah yeah! You don't comb your hair, you don't really care. It's not fair! (not fair!) It's not fair! (not fair!) I dress up for you, (just for you) can't you do that too? Here's your other shoe! Yeah yeah yeah! Hey Mr. Messy, maybe I don't have tact. But somebody's gotta tell you that it's time to clean up your act! Maybe if you took a little advice you'd see, you'd improve your life in order to make a whole lot of room for me. You're such a nice guy, you better get it together and try not to be so messy~ (Messy!) WOO! Come on man, clean up your act! Come on baby, join the clean scene! You don't comb your hair, you don't really care. It's not fair! (not fair!) It's not fair! (not fair!) I dress up for you, (just for you) can't you do that too? Here's your other shoe! Yeah yeah yeah! Hey Mr. Messy, maybe I don't have tact. But somebody's gotta tell you that it's time to clean up your act! Maybe if you took a little advice you'd see, you'd improve your life in order to make a whole lot of room for me. You're such a nice guy, you better get it together and try not to be so messy You're such a nice guy, you better get it together and try not to be so messy Yeah Yeah Yeah You're such a nice guy, you better get it together, get it together and TRY~ try not to be so-ooo messy! Aww, he's so messy! Yuck! Come on, child, pick some of that stuff off the floor, honey, I can't even walk in here! WOO! Honey, you bring your friends in this room? Oh. WOO HOO! Come on man I'll help you clean this place up, man. Come on baby, tell me the truth...you really sleep in that bed? Woo! Child....you'd better move out! Come on, throw some of this stuff out! C'mon wow-.....WHAT IS THIS?! Oh. Oh...? I can't even recognize it...wh...what's that stuff drippin' off the wall? Oh my god, how long has that been there? I can't believe you, man. Category:Songs